


Cooking with Bakura!

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, FARTFARTFARTFARTFARTFARTFART, Humor, Not, bakura likes waffles, for a younger sibling, hahahahahahahahhaha, have a problem with it, he likes cake, hopefully funny, i dont even know, i spell yuugi like yugi, just read the flippin fic already, lol finally a legit tag, lol yeah cake, no violence sobs loudly, or is it a lie, plot whats plot, they are not legit tags, to bad, well two can play at that game, what happened to these tags, you little troll, you're still here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura is fed up with Yami's constant insults towards his ability in the kitchen, so he devises a plan to prove him wrong: His own cooking show! With Ryou as his helpful assistant and Malik and Yugi as the judges, what could go wrong? A whole bunch of stuff, but that's the whole point. Oh, and did I mention said Yami has to be held back from killing a certain Pharaoh, who will not stop trying to botch all of his dishes! Shame Yami, shame!</p><p> </p><p>(I'm writing this for a younger sibling, who has an account on here called PopCornBird, hence the General audience rating. Rated for...basically nothing. It's for a little kid you evil dorks! ._.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Bakura!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? :O I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *Surprised gasps rise up from the crowd*
> 
>  
> 
> No seriously, I don't. Some middle aged guy does. >_> Don't even know his name, come to think of it.  
> P.S. For some reason it's making me do HTML instead of detailed text, sorry... ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura cooks an explosive version of cake.

"Hello kiddies!" Bakura laughed manically, grabbing on to a certain assistant's shirt as said assistant was trying to book it from that very room. "Bakura, perhaps you should be a bit kinder?" Ryou suggested timidly, diving for cover when a metal pan flew over his head.

Bakura cleared his throat. "Back to the show." He began randomly arranging things until he thought it looked fine, then looked back up towards the camera. "First of all, you need to poor a heck of a lot of flour in." Demonstrating for the viewers at home (or wherever they were; he actually didn't know) by pouring the whole bag in the bowl. When the flour started falling off the sides as the bowl was far to filled, Bakura scoffed offhandedly. "Bowls are such horrible quality these days." He commented, clearly annoyed at the bowl's obvious failure.

"Didn't you fill it up to much?" Ryou whispered quietly, shaking his head when Bakura began swearing at some random fork for flying through the time and space (AKA 'air') and landing straight up in his hair. 

"Alright. Goody goody." Bakura rubbed his hands in evil glee. It was time to pour whatever he wanted in with the flour. Everyone said a cake needed flour, but they didn't say what else it needed. To be honest, a good cake needs explosive flavor. Which is why Bakura put a crate of TNT into it. Since that looked incredibly obvious, he dumped a bucket of chocolate (it was really mud, but the media didn't want to say it) over it.

"Bakura, is that safe?" Ryou asked worriedly, fretting like a mother over a child sitting by themselves near a burning fire. Okay, maybe she would have a good reason to fret, but forget the flippin' mother. Ryou was not a mother and will never be. Or will he? *Cue evil laughter* Probably not, considering he's a GUY, but it could happen if he got struck by a lightning bolt. Bakura knew a guy named Johnson whom it had happened to. Oops, wait, Johnson died didn't he?

"Forget safe!" Bakura exclaimed as he shoved the 'cake' into the oven. It looked pretty appetizing, depending on who you are. For some sadistic guy who loves obliterating people, it looked like a thing of beauty. To a normal person, it looked dumb. Heck, it made Elmo look like some sort of handsome devil. Wait a moment, exclude the handsome, that's a bit to out of character. 

While waiting for the 'cake' to bake/explode, Bakura decided to read the things several kids had sent him.

"Dear Mr.Bakura, I think you suck at cooking." Ryou was about to sympathize for Bakura at the kid's oddly harsh words, but the yami had already left to murder said child. I believe the 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' song is describing Bakura in the part it says, "He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake."

Naw, forget goodness. Bakura didn't like that. Anyways, next letter!

"Mr.Bakura I have a huge crush on you, want to marry me? I don't need no ring." It also had a smiley face at the end, but Bakura was to busy ranting at the usage of grammar to notice.  
Just as he was about to read the next one, a violent shaking come from the oven. Ryou hightailed it, but Bakura stood, grinning at the explosive cake. He could totally use one of these on Yami!

Needless to say, the studio is being fixed, so as soon as it is, we'll see you again viewers! Wait, how are we still broadcasting when the studio is blown up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is childish, but it's for a child. If you want all of the good 'older people' stuff, check out my other fanfictions other than this one. 
> 
> HAVE A HAPPEH DAY!~AnnaDestiny

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead, say it's lame. I could careless about any rude opinions; it's for my little brother and it's not what I usually write, so if you don't like it I'll mail you Bakura, and he'll kill you. c: Yeah, think on that.
> 
> Oh, and if you comment in may be featured in the next chapter. Just pretended you're actually sending a letter to him. If you want to review, you can include it in the same comment or do it in another comment, whatever works.


End file.
